


Chaos And Bloodshed

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Turned Into Vampire, Friends to Lovers, Happy birthday hamburr_fangirl!, I hope, Light Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Slow Burn, Vampire!Alexander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death?Alexander becomes a vampire and his roommate helps. Did he mention his roomie is super cute?





	1. In The Streets, Walking By Himself (Or so he thinks)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamburr_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/gifts).



10:47pm. Alexander Hamilton frowns at his phone and huffs impatiently, tucking it back in his pocket. He had been waiting for a cab for almost twenty minutes.

“You know what? Screw it. I’ll walk.” He mutters to himself, deciding that he has wasted enough precious time. So, with a sigh of resignation, he picks up his bag and looks once more down the street, hoping to see a cab. When none appears, he begins to walk.

As he walks, Alexander ponders his situation. 

He’s walking through the streets of New York City at night, his first night in the city. The reason for his arrival there from Nevis is to get an education at King’s College, which is where he is walking to now. He pulls out his phone again and opens the GPS app. 

The “low battery” warning pops up onto the screen and Alexander swears.

“Great.” He mutters, “My phone is almost dead and I'm still out here in the dark streets of an unknown city with at least a mile between me and the college. And I'm alone. Just perfect.” 

He hunches his shoulders against the New York September chill and turns onto a side path, hoping it will lead him to a building with a map in it. 

Suddenly, Alexander notices that the fog is getting worse, so he starts to walk faster. He can barely see the lamp poles now, they look ghostly in the pale light they give off and Alexander shivers. It's eerily quiet uptown. He never liked the quiet before.

As he nears Central Park, Alexander pulls his coat closer onto himself, tugging the zipper higher up his chest. 

He spots a Visitor's Information Building and walks towards it. He's preoccupied with thoughts of schoolwork and is not concerned about much of anything else as he trudges towards the building.

As he opens the door, he is blasted with a gust of warm air. He sighs happily, taking a moment before walking towards the desk and the lady behind it.

"Excuse me," He says, "Could you maybe tell me how to get from here to King's College? I know it's close, but I've never travelled in New York City at night, I recently moved here from- what time is it? My phone is about to die, can I charge it here somewhere?" Alexander says, mind and mouth moving a mile a minute. The lady waits for him to finish before pulling out a map from under the desk.

"You are here." She says, pointing to a spot on the map. "Though your mind seems to be elsewhere." She grins and Alex feels himself blush but he shrugs it off unapologetically. 

The lady looks back at the map. "So if you want to go to King's College, you need to go here," She says, her finger tracing out the path among the inked out streets of New York, "then over this way, which will get you straight to King's College."

Alexander fumbles in his bag for a pen, then clicks the pen and traces the path that the woman showed, leaving little notes to himself in English and Spanish about the twists and turns of the streets, landmarks and warnings.

When he finishes doing that, he looks up and meets the amused look of the lady. "I see you're quite the genius." She states.

Alexander shrugs, tucking the pen into his bag and folding up the map carefully. "I speak many languages. Keeps up with my brain, the multiple languages."

The lady nods. "That's understandable. Well, I hope you get to college safely. Good luck!"

Alexander waves goodbye, pushing back out into the night. That's when he realises what the woman said, a jolt of fear shooting through him, though he pushes it down.

"She's probably just referring to the drunk or homeless people in the streets." He tells himself, walking faster nonetheless.

He doesn't notice the glittering eyes boring into his back as he goes…


	2. Boom Then It Happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive! Sorry this update took forever, it's just that, well, I have so much work to do..

Alexander pulls his jacket sleeves over his hands, trying to warm them. He can barely see with how heavy the fog has become since he had entered the Tourist Information, even more so between when he left and now. As he trudges along a darker street, he hears movement behind him. Looking into an alleyway, he sees an older man grinning at him.

“Careful there, pretty young boys like ye have no place out here with old hags like me an’ creepy weird younger hags. Ye might find yerself in a bloody ugly situation. Would be a shame to harm them pretty eyes o’ yers” The man croaks.

Alexander feels shivers of discomfort run down his spine as he passes the man, trying to simultaneously figure out what the man said and to forget he said anything at all. 

'Everyone here seems to be warning me about something more dangerous than just the weather and common creeps. The lady in the Tourist Center, that guy, who next?' Alexander thinks to himself, images of dark shadows flitting through his mind as he walks faster, furthering himself from the strange man in the alleyway.

He soon notices that there are no street lights lighting the path, only the moon, feebly shining through the fog. Alexander breaks into a cold sweat and starts fumbling for his phone. He has read enough books to know that terrible things happen in the kind of situation he is in now. 

His hand closes around his phone and he lets out the breath he had been holding. Unfolding the map with one hand, Alexander turns on his phone with the other. 

The time flashes at him. 11:32pm. Alexander winces and turns on the phone’s flashlight, shining it onto the map. He stops walking so the map is steady instead of flapping and bending in the light wind, and so that Alexander can actually read what he had written for himself. 

As he discerns his own illegible writing, there’s a rustle behind him. Alexander’s eyes raise quickly and he looks around. The rustling had stopped, so slowly, Alexander turns back to the map. 

He mumbles to himself, eyeing the route. “So I need to turn here, then walk all the way to here so I can-”

Suddenly he feels a searing pain in his neck, hands on his shoulders, the sticky heat of blood. 

“Get off me!” He yells, trying to fight off his attacker. He thrashes around for a moment more before the other man lets go and stumbles back. Alexander catches a glimpse of bright teeth stained red with blood and a dark cloud of hair before the man disappears into the night as fast as he had appeared.

Panting, Alexander straightens his jacket and gathers his bags, which had come apart when the man had appeared. At least, what seemed to be a man. Alexander is not so sure, since his neck is throbbing where he had been bitten. He lifts his finger to his pulsing throat and feels the wounds marking his skin, soaked in his own sticky, warm blood. 

After a moment’s hesitation, in which Alexander feels a wave of dizziness, he rips a section of his shirt to wrap carefully around his neck to staunch the bleeding. When the makeshift bandage is in place, Alexander realizes that he can see the general outline of King’s College.

With a small sigh of relief, Alexander stumbles towards the building, climbing up the large stairs and setting his luggage on the floor in the lobby.

A man is sitting behind the desk, seemingly asleep, but at the sound of Alexander’s bags hitting the floor, he smiles brightly to Alexander, as though he had been awake the whole time.

“Good evening. May I have your name please?” He asks, and Alexander leans on the counter for balance as he answers.

“Alexander Hamilton.”

The man nods and types it into the computer. After a moment, he turns to Alexander with a key.

“Room 454. Get some sleep, you look exhausted!” 

Alexander nods a thank you and takes his bag to room 454, head throbbing, heart beating loudly in his ears and pushes the key into the lock. But before he can turn it, his knees buckle and he drops to the ground.

The world fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But no one else was on the street where it happened...


	3. Me? I cared for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron figures out what might be quite literally plaguing Alexander. Undertones are there.

Aaron is making himself a cup of tea and some canned soup when he suddenly hears a crash outside the door.

“Who could that be, at this hour?” He asks out loud. Curious and more than a little concerned, he stands up and goes to the door. With shaky hands, he opens it and tries to step out into the hallway, but his foot hits something soft.

“What the-”

He looks down. A young man is sprawled out, unconscious. Aaron notes his tanned skin, paled by the harsh light overhead and guesses that this must be his island-born roommate.

What a great introductory first impression.

After a moment of clueless fumbling, Aaron manages to get his arms under the other man’s body and half lifts, half drags him into the empty bed he will claim when he wakes. Then Aaron goes back for the man’s bags and drops them beside the bed.

“I swear, if he’s drunk and has class tomorrow, I’ll kill him.” He mutters under his breath. That’s when he notices the smell. It’s coming from the unconscious man and it isn’t alcohol.

It’s more like iron and rotting meat.

With a jolt of panic, Aaron rushes to his roommate’s side and starts searching for some sort of infected wound. He gently turns the man over and brushes some reddish hair aside and the smell gets stronger. Aaron pulls back the collar of the coat and reveals two two punctures in the man’s neck, proving to be the source of the foul odour.

Aaron is quick to go to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and pull out the first aid kit inside. He hurries back to the islander’s side and rips open a pack of disinfectant wipes and drops to his knees beside the bed. He carefully wipes the wound clean, careful not to touch it with his own fingers. He then pulls out some gauze.

As he begins to unravel some and wraps it gently around the man’s throat, the latter groans and opens his eyes.

“What… where am I? Who are you?” He asks, looking at Aaron with hazy eyes.

“You’re in our shared dorm. I am Aaron Burr, your dorm mate. You crashed at the door. Your neck has some sort of wound, which I’m in the middle of caring for. Do you remember anything that happened before that?” Aaron is calm as he lifts the other’s head to wrap the gauze around the back of his neck and lays it back down gently.

The man scrunches his eyebrows together. “Well, I remember that I was walking here… I remember a lady who gave me directions and a warning… some creepy dude that seemed to be warning me… as well… between the sweet talk and the being overall sketchy… the receptionist downstairs…” He trails off.

“Did you see any of those people after the first time?” Aaron questions. He gently tightens the gauze and starts tying it securely.

“Oh!” The other man gasps and Aaron worries he had wrapped the gaze too tight., but when he goes to loosen it, he is waved off.

“I remember a dark figure with either a really big head or a lot of hair. That’s who attacked me and bit...my neck… oh my God, does he have some sort of disease?! Am I going to die!?”

He’s freaking out, suddenly sitting up and forces Aaron to jump out of the way to avoid getting his nose crushed.

“Hey, hey, calm down, I’ll make sure you’re okay. Hey, I never caught your name.”

His roommate relaxes slightly. “Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton and goddammit, there’s a million things I haven’t done, I’m not ready to die!”

Wow okay.

“Listen, Alexander, I’ve done all I can for your neck. Come, I made soup. Then, straight to bed.” Aaron speaks firmly but warmly as he takes Alexander’s hand and gently pulls him up.

They walk together to the kitchen and Alexander is leaning heavily on Aaron. Alex sits at the table while Aaron pours half the soup into a second bowl. He brings both bowls to the table, placing one portion in front of Alexander and the other, he places across from him.

“Do you want tea, Alexander?”

He shakes his head. “The soup is perfect, thanks.”

Aaron nods and brings his own mug and a couple of spoons to the table. The two eat in comfortable silence, both mulling over the evening’s events. 

“Thank you.” Alexander pipes up after a while, getting Aaron’s attention. “For everything. The soup, the care, the patience, being awake at such an ungodly hour, hell, thank you for existing.”

Aaron is taken aback. “You’re tired. But you’re welcome, I guess.”

Alexander snorts. “Yeah, no shit I’m tired. We both need sleep. Classes start tomorrow.”

Aaron chuckles. “What classes do you take?”

“Political science, Spanish and Law. I’m also in the Debate Club. How about you?”

Aaron makes a surprised sound. “I’m in Poli Sci, Law and Gender Studies. That means we have some shared classes. That’s good.”

Yeah, that’s great! We can cover for each other! I have the feeling this will be a good year. Thanks again for everything. I’m going to bed now. Good night.” Alexander rambles, before draining the last of his meal and quickly washing the bowl and spoon.

Aaron gives a small salute and quickly finishes his own meal, following suite of Alexander and walking into the bedroom.

Where Alexander happens to be shirtless, in the middle of changing into pajamas.

Blushing, Aaron looks away before the image of Alexander’s toned back could get imprinted too solidly in his mind’s eye. But he can’t help but imagine his own body looking like that, instead of the flub around his hips and the narrowness of his shoulders that plague his mind from day to day.

He falls asleep that night to the soft breathing of his very male companion and his own scattered thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift!
> 
> This was a really short chapter so I lengthened it.


End file.
